


La luna sabe que me he disculpado

by 0hmycat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Después de la guerra, F/F, One-Shot, catradora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hmycat/pseuds/0hmycat
Summary: Tras la caída de Hord Prime, Etheria ha entrado en una nueva era de paz, pero las cosas están lejos de ser perfectas y eso Catra lo sabe. Con el sueño intranquilo y su mente siendo un caos, ella decide disculparse cada noche en su estadía en Bright Moon, esperando que, con cada disculpa, ella pueda dormir en paz.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La luna sabe que me he disculpado

**_C_** atra observa en silencio el rostro de Adora, quien se encuentra dormida en aquella cama donde antes ella estaba. Catra, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a despertarse por la madrugada a causa de sus pesadillas, se escabulló con cuidado de no despertarla, pues sabía que Adora era alguien que batallaba para lograr conciliar el sueño. De hecho, ambas lo eran. Desde niñas dormían hasta tarde y no por jugar (ojalá), era por el temor de no saber qué pasaría mañana o por simple costumbre de dormir poco y trabajar mucho.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran como lo fueron desde hace tiempo, esto es después de la guerra, después del dolor y de las pérdidas, pero entonces ¿Por qué sueña constantemente con la guerra? Es ella, con Hordak planeando el siguiente ataque, una táctica para ganar la siguiente batalla; es ella, con Scorpia invadiendo una aldea, un reino. O es ella en una pelea sin fin con She-ra, con Adora.

Adora, Adora, Adora, Adora, pareciera que su cabeza solo sabe pensar en ella. Y francamente a Catra no le molesta, aquellos pensamientos negativos casi se eliminan con su sola presencia, pero muchas veces también implican algo más grave... ¿Realmente siente amor hacia ella? ¿O es su obsesión de atrapar a Adora después de la traición? ¿Adora es su premio de consolación?

Todo ese revoltijo de emociones, hacen que Catra quiera huir lejos de Bright Moon, encontrar su propio lugar, demostrar que Adora no es vital en su vida.

Solo que, de hecho, _ella lo es._

Es vital para Catra seguir con ella, tenerla a su lado y a su vez tener su cariño. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Catra está consciente de lo jodida que está, esta vez no hay escapatoria, no hay forma de huir de este sentimiento que se siente tan real y a su vez tan utópico. ¿Estará Adora consciente de lo que implicó, para Catra, que volviera por ella en aquella nave tenebrosa? ¿Adora entenderá de la responsabilidad que tiene al decirle te amo? ¿Ella es consciente de lo vulnerable que se siente en este momento?

Esta vez, Catra se entregará por completo, lo ha jurado en silencio y a su vez lo ha afirmado en cada una de sus acciones. Si Adora no sabe la responsabilidad que es decirle a alguien te amo, Catra lo tomará por las dos y confiará plenamente en que juntas, lograrán salir del hoyo donde quedaron varadas hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Comenzar de cero no es algo que ella tuviera en mente, en realidad, eso le parece ridículo pues sería ignorar por completo todo lo ocurrido, como si nada hubiera pasado y de eso no se trata.

Catra quiere y necesita rebobinar todo lo ocurrido, necesita saber qué fue lo que hizo mal la última vez para así, no cometer el mismo error.

Catra necesita esto. Necesita disculparse de una buena forma y si eso implica atraer fantasmas del pasado, ella lo hará.

**...**

Perderse en los largos pasillos de Brigth Moon con sus techos enormes y a su vez el frío silencio que a veces la atormenta, es algo que Catra hace a menudo. Después de escabullirse en silencio de la habitación que comparte con Adora, hace ese recorrido por todo el castillo, buscando a la luz de la luna aquel mural que le atormenta a simple vista. Es difícil dar con él, pese a que casi todas sus noches en el castillo se ha dedicado a caminar en los pasillos con la cabeza llena de emociones, la mayoría de las veces no sabe dónde está. Es decir, sabe que si gira a la derecha da con la habitación de Glimmer y a su vez la entrada y a la izquierda con varias habitaciones desocupadas y probablemente con... ¿La cocina?

Cuando camina por los pasillos de Bright Moon, Catra recuerda cuando llegó a Frigth Zone. Puede que los recuerdos en su mayoría no sean amigables, pero los pocos que conserva son fáciles de digerir, siendo este uno de ellos: es ella, pequeña y nerviosa, caminando lentamente por aquellos oscuros pasillos, el sonido de tubos y el calor que emanan las paredes siendo una de sus principales características, detestando el constante olor a metal y a otros aromas.

Lo que diferencia de Fright Zone con el castillo es, sin duda alguna, el olor. Tan refrescante y a su vez tan tranquilo, aunque ha de admitir que al principio le molestaba el aroma por lo suave y dulce que llegaba a ser, ahora lo disfruta y valora. De igual forma, la paleta de colores es algo que a Catra le gusta resaltar; del frívolo y oscuro, al colorido e iluminado.

Pronto sus pensamientos dejan las comparaciones, ya que reconoce el camino pese a que todos son iguales y sabe que está cerca, el mural está cerca. Finalmente da con él, igual de grande como lo recuerda y a su vez aterrador, siendo fiel muestra de uno de sus peores errores.

El portal.

Es la reina Angella con una media luna sobre la cabeza, alas abiertas e increíblemente enormes, una capa igual de larga que su cabello adornando su figura y, a su vez, ambos brazos extendidos con magia sobre la palma de sus manos. Aquella figura hace que Catra se sienta pequeña, expuesta y completamente culpable, hace que se pregunte muchas cosas... ¿Es correcto permanecer aquí?

—¿Catra? —una voz se escucha por el pasillo, la mencionada se gira para dar con la voz y pronto descubre que es Glimmer, quien esta somnolienta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, acercándose a ella en silencio.

Catra no lo había notado, pero la luz de la luna ilumina por completo el pasillo, siendo fácil observar el rostro de Glimmer, la cual está esperando una respuesta con un rostro sereno y cansado.

—No puedo dormir —se limita a decir y en parte es cierto, pero esa no es la respuesta correcta.

El silencio aborda la habitación y Glimmer dirige su mirada al mural, Catra también lo hace suspirando en el proceso. La ahora reina la mira con interrogación.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta suavemente.

No responde por varios segundos. En realidad, Catra no sabe la respuesta y ahora ella se pregunta lo mismo. _¿En qué estoy pensando?_

—No lo sé —responde con sinceridad, acaricia su propio brazo en señal de vergüenza y sus orejas se caen, casi como si sintiera pena.

Glimmer asiente en respuesta y sabiendo que no sacará más información, permanece junto a ella en silencio, observando con tranquilidad a la reina Angella.

—¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que mamá era cobarde, incluso después de que hicimos las pases —mira melancólica el suelo, recordando peleas con ella. Catra guarda silencio y a su vez la observa. No sabe qué decir—. Mamá no quería perder más gente, no quería perderme... Y al final yo la perdí a ella —murmura lo último como si fuera un secreto y pese que no lo es, Catra promete guardarlo.

El silencio vuelve a reinar y de nuevo, miran a Angella. Catra se siente como en un juicio, con la reina en frente y Glimmer a un lado, pareciera que en cualquier momento la palabra _culpable_ será su sentencia y su castigo será mil años en el calabozo.

Aunque duda que haya uno de esos por aquí.

—Glimmer —susurra su nombre—, ¿tú me quieres aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres? —voltea a verle, extrañada.

—A que si realmente me quieres aquí, a pesar de todo —y puede que el _todo_ signifique _Angella_.

Catra sabe que su voz tiembla, y que probablemente la esté cagando en grande, pero ella en serio necesita saber la respuesta. Necesita saber si el perdón y las miradas avergonzadas han significado algo para Glimmer.

¿ _Lo he enmendado? ¿Me has perdonado? ¿Puedes verme ya sin rabia?_

La joven reina guarda un profundo silencio, devuelve la mirada al mural y, con muchos sentimientos encontrados, suspira con dolor.

—Si Adora te quiere aquí, yo también —murmura mientras dirige su camino a, probablemente, su habitación y en plena noche se aleja de Catra.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —dijo deteniendo el caminar de Glimmer.

Ambas se quedan quietas en su lugar, Catra esperando una respuesta y por su parte, Glimmer deseando que ya amanezca.

—Sería hipócrita decir que he olvidado a mi mamá —admite, mirando a la luna—, cada día la recuerdo, siempre preguntándome ¿Qué haría ella en mi lugar? ¿Estoy tomando la decisión correcta? —hace una pequeña pausa, tomando aire—. Y aunque no haya respuestas, y probablemente nunca las habrá, sé que aprenderé en el camino... —dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia Catra, quien se sorprende cuando la mira a los ojos—. He aprendido a aceptar, a enmendar mis errores y a su vez pedir disculpas, pero sobretodo, a _perdonar_. Yo no puedo decir que he olvidado lo que le haz hecho a mi reino... _A_ _mi mamá_ —suspira, de nuevo, con dolor—. Sin embargo, lo he aceptado y pese a todo, también te he perdonado —admite sonriendo suavemente—. He de admitir que al principio no entendía el porqué hiciste todo lo que haz hecho, aunque... Ahora lo comprendo. No por completo, pero lo _intento_.

Cuando termina de hablar, Catra siente que el aire volvió a sus pulmones, como si hubiera dejado de respirar por todo ese minuto. Por un lado, Glimmer sigue observándola fijamente, y acompañada de una pequeña lágrima, agrega:

—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta... Yo _sí_ te quiero aquí —camina hacia al final del pasillo, y antes de irse, añade—: Después de todo, ya formas parte del equipo ¿Recuerdas?

Catra ríe suavemente y asiente con un tímido sí.

—Reina Glimmer... —la detiene de nuevo, sorprendiéndola por el renombre y con otra sorpresa, Catra se arrodilla como una suave reverencia—... Gracias.

Y pese que Catra lo ha hecho con una seriedad inigualable, Glimmer no puede evitar reírse ante la situación. ¿Quién lo diría? La temerosa hordiana, de rodillas, frente a ella. Y encima, llamándola reina.

—¡¿De qué te ríes, brillitos?! —enojada, Catra se vuelve a poner de pie hecha furia, olvidando por completo lo anterior.

Después de aquella interacción, finalizando con una amenaza sobre decirle a alguien sobre lo último y una dudosa promesa por parte de la reina, ambas dirigen su caminar hacia sus respectivas habitaciones en un silencio cómodo. Cada una reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido, en especial Catra, quien siente que puede volver a dormir cómodamente en la habitación junto a Adora, sin necesidad de esos recorridos nocturnos para disculparse con el mural de Angella.

Es entonces que se siente con un poco más de paz.

Al llegar a la habitación, se encuentra con Adora sentada a un lado de la cama, acariciando suavemente a Melog quien también esta despierto. Ambas se miran en silencio y una somnolienta Adora le sonríe. Y puede que Catra se haya enamorado otra vez con dicha sonrisa, pero ella nunca lo dirá en voz alta.

—Hey, Adora —susurra, como si alguien las fuera a regañar por estar despiertas.

—Hola, Catra —murmura también mientras se sienta en mitad de la cama, ofreciendo su regazo para que ella se recueste sobre Adora—. Ven, por favor.

Lentamente Catra camina hacia ella con timidez y cuando llega, logra encontrar la manera de acomodarse entre las piernas de Adora, quien felizmente comienza acariciar su cabello, justo detrás de la oreja.

La luna, de nuevo, ilumina la habitación y puede ver desde ahí los ojos brillantes de Adora, algunos cabellos rebeldes alrededor de su cara, sus labios y su perfecta nariz. Catra guarda la imagen mentalmente y comienza a ronronear suavemente, sintiéndose totalmente cómoda y a su vez, feliz.

—¿Ya puedes dormir tranquilamente? —pregunta Adora con suavidad.

—Creo que sí —responde, cerrando los ojos lentamente—, ¿y tú?

—Sí —afirma, y acercando lentamente sus labios a la frente de la felina murmura—; ya estás aquí —finaliza con un suave beso y Catra ronronea un poco más fuerte.

Y es justo aquí, cuando Catra sabe y afirma que está aquí por elección propia, porque se siente tranquila, porque se siente correcto... Porque Adora es la repuesta a todas sus preguntas, a sus inquietudes.

Adora no es su premio de consolación, es la persona a la que ha decido amar desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron. Aún si no sabía qué era amar, aún si no sabía la responsabilidad y las peleas que se venían, ella lo aprendió a las malas y luego, lo comprendió a las buenas.

Estos sentimientos de temor, preocupación y rencor no han desaparecido, pero los ha logrado aceptar y también cuidar, porque recordarlos les hace saber que ha cambiado, que todo acabó y que vienen nuevos comienzos.

Claramente aún hay muchas enmendaciones por hacer, pero si esas enmendaciones significan avanzar, ella las hará encantada.

Si eso significa sentirse _digna_ de dormir junto a Adora... Entonces, ella lo hará.

**Author's Note:**

> escribí este fanfic hace semanas y lo edité hace una semana, creí que no lo publicaría pero finalmente lo hice y aquí está. en realidad es muy corto y siendo honesta, no es lo mejor que he escrito y sé que debo mejorar así que acepto críticas! :)
> 
> sobre la historia: esto, obviamente, es después de la guerra. me inspiré un poco en un fanart que vi de catra admirando un mural de angella y no pude evitar pensar en cómo es que ella se disculparía en silencio ante lo sucedido anteriormente. la escena rodó en mi cabeza por semanas y finalmente me digné a escribirla, siendo este el resultado.
> 
> espero que te haya gustado y a su vez, hayas disfrutado de la lectura, gracias por leer. 
> 
> k. xx


End file.
